No Need For Chibi Scouts!
by kiyone4ever
Summary: Featuring Angel Raye's Chibi Senshi. A new enemy weapon causes Daisy, Gloria, and Annika to arrive in Washu's lab! How will they get home? What will happen when Gloria meets Ryoko? And what effect will Annika have on one member of the Masaki home?
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I decided that this story needed a little rework. So here is the revision of Chapter 1 for you to enjoy with Chapter 2 in the works. As always, comments and reviews are much appreciated!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. Sailor Moon was created by Naoko Takeuchi, Angel Raye created the Chibi Scouts. Tenchi Muyo! and its characters are the property of AIC/Pioneer LDC, Inc.

**No Need For Chibi Scouts!**

Chapter 1:

* * *

"I can't believe it!" Tama exclaimed. "We've all been adopted! Koyo? Did you imagine this could happen for us when we left the orphanage?" 

Koyo shook his head as a smiled at his imouto. "Not a chance... It all seems like a dream."

"Oh! There you are!" Rei said as she saw the children returning from school.

"Hi Mama!" Annika smiled running to her arms.

"Annika... I have a surprise to tell you!" Rei said.

"Really Mama?" Annika asked as Koyo listened curious.

"Yes... Your Aunt Kiyone and her friends are coming to visit for a few days!"

"Kiyone?" Koyo questioned. "I didn't know that Annika had an Aunt named Kiyone?"

"Well it's kind of a long story." Annika said. "It all started early last summer..."

* * *

"Oh! Good morning Tenchi!" Sasami greeted as Tenchi came down stairs to begin another day's chores. 

"Myia!" Ryo Ohki put in.

"Good morning Sasami, Ryo Ohki!" In a house with six girls (Seven including Ryo Ohki), it could be dangerous to pick favorites. Indeed... _All _of the girls were important to him... But the truth was that it was easiest for Tenchi to feel at ease with Sasami. It was like she was his little sister. Sometimes it amazed him how she seemed to take most of the chaos that was the Masaki house in stride.

"I had that weird dream again Tenchi." Sasami said.

"Oh? Which one?" Tenchi asked mildly. Although some of Sasami's dreams seemed to have a prophetic quality to them, others were more the normal kind of dreams a child might have.

"That one where I was a magical superhero." Sasami admitted, blushing slightly in embarrassment. The dream itself was kind of fun, she thought. It was just the costume she wore that was embarrassing.

Tenchi smiled. He remembered that one. "Well... I think you'd make a good superhero." He said with gentle amusement. "Still... I think it's probably just as well that things like that don't really happen. We seem to get enough excitement around here as it is."

* * *

In The World and Time of The Chibi Scouts: 

Gralla was getting impatient. Those wretched palace brats should be here by now! He thought.

Phantos had permitted him this chance to test his new Dimension Gun before they made their move on the palace and Gralla had determined that the best plan would be to target the senshi children. It would be less risky than going straight for the adults and would cripple their morale even before they went after the palace.

So here he waited along with one of Phantos' youma, waiting for his prey to arrive.

He hoped it would be soon...

* * *

"I swear I'm gonna get you Daisy" Gloria exclaimed. "I can't believe you all set me up like that!" She said shaking her head. "Even mom and dad! And your mom too, Annika!" 

Daisy laughed. "Turnabout's fair play!"

"Well, I'm still gonna get you!"

"Bring it on Gloria!" Daisy replied.

"Just you watch, Daisy! Nobody beats the Queen of Pranks! And once I'm done with you, Daisy... I'll just have to take care of the rest of you for your parts!"

"Well, Annika!" Faith chimed. "This should be interesting to watch!"

Gloria looked at Faith with a cold smile. "Maybe I should just get you guys out of the way first...?" She suggested.

* * *

Gralla smiled as he finally glimpsed his prey. _Now... lets get their attention. _He thought and nodded to the youma, a large creature with jet black feathers covering its body and talon like hands. 

"Rapterror! Attack!" Gralla ordered. The youma leapt into the air and glided down on the palace children with a loud screech.

The children scattered for cover... "Help!" Maggie cried out as the creature latched onto her by the shoulders.

"Hold on!" Daisy shouted back. "We're coming!" She yelled.

"We'll deal with this flying freak!" Daisy shouted as she pulled out her transformation pen. Daisy and the other chibi scouts transformed.

"Mercury! Start scanning!" Chibi Venus called. "Let's see what we're up against! Jupiter! Mars! Let's roast this big turkey!"

"Right!" The others replied to their team leader.

Confronted with the chibi senshi, Rapterror tossed Maggie roughly aside and she hit the ground stunned and hurt. Then he swooped around in a wide arc and rushed the attacking scouts from the flank.

**"Jupiter Deadly Lightening Bolt!"** Chibi Jupiter called out as she unloosed a massive discharge of electricity at the youma, which screamed in pain and anger as it reeled under the jolt.

**"Mars Firestorm!"** Chibi Mars shouted as flame engulfed Rapterror, who shrieked in agony.

**"Venus Love Arrow!"** Chibi Venus yelled as her golden arrow shot true and finished the youma for good.

"Ha ha!" The chibi senshi turned suddenly as a voice laughed. "Well done! You chibi scouts are indeed worthy opponents!"

"Who are you?" Chibi Jupiter demanded of the stranger.

"Your executioner!" Gralla answered as he leveled his dimension gun at her and pulled the trigger.

Jupiter, Venus and Mars dove out of the way, but suddenly, the fabric of the universe ripped apart around them. The three of them pulled into a hole in reality, which quickly sealed itself without a trace.

**"Mercury Icecicle Spears!"** Chibi Mercury screamed as she launched her attack, destroying the dimension gun in Gralla's hands.

"_**You little brat!"**_ Gralla screamed in anger. **_"It took me years to construct that weapon! You'll pay dearly for that!"_**

**"No!"** Chibi Uranus shouted. **"_You'll _pay for what you did to Jupiter, Mars and Venus!"**

**"_Where are they?"_** Chibi Neptune demanded.

Gralla readied a portal to escape. _"It doesn't matter, chibi brats! You'll never see them again!"_ He declared as he escaped.

The remaining chibi senshi looked on in disbelief and denial. Finally, Chibi Uranus spoke quietly...

"Come on." She told the others. "We have to take care of Maggie. We have to tell everybody what happened..."

* * *

Back in another universe, Washu Hakubi; self described "Number One Genius in the Universe", was busy in her subspace lab when she was alerted to a set of bizarre readings on her transdimensional scanner... 

"Hmmm... These readings can't be right." She mused. "It looks like some sort of dimensional transport... But if it is, then somebody really messed up! The frequency is all wrong and it doesn't have enough power either! Somebody's in real trouble I think!

"If I hurry, maybe I can boost the signal and adjust the frequency and bring whoever is out there _here_ before it's too late!" Washu's fingers flashed across her controls as she brought the necessary equipment online.

"Ah! Got 'em!" Washu exclaimed in triumph. She watched as three young appearing figures arrived in her lab.

* * *

"Where are we?" Chibi Venus wondered out loud as they all looked around at the unfamiliar room they were in. It was clearly some sort of lab... Perhaps the home base of their attackers? Venus wondered. 

"I don't know." Chibi Jupiter answered. "But I'll bet _she_ can tell us!" Jupiter added.

Venus and Mars noted the hostile tone in Jupiter's voice as they turned to see a short, pink haired woman wearing some kind of unfamiliar uniform, smiling at them in apparent satisfaction.

_"Okay, lady! Whoever you are... You better start with some answers real fast...!"_

* * *

**To Be Continued!**


	2. Chapter 2

Of course, I do not own Sailor Moon, Tenchi, or the Chibi Scouts or other characters created by Angel Raye.

That said, I would like to thank Naoko Takeuchi, Angel Raye, and the creators of Tenchi Muyo and Tenchi Universe for all the wonderful characters that I'm borrowing in this story!

And as always:

Thanks to all my readers, reviewers, and fans!

* * *

**No Need For Chibi Scouts!**

Chapter 2:

* * *

_"Alright!"_ Chibi Jupiter demanded. _"Just who are you and what do you want with us?"_

Washu put her hands up and smiled disarmingly. "Easy now... I'll try to answer your questions as best I can... But I need you to answer some questions also."

"Like what?" Chibi Venus asked. She could see that Jupiter was still a little hostile, but Gloria's instincts were beginning to suggest to her that this person might not be an enemy.

"_Well... _For starters, tell me what you three were doing in inter dimensional space like that." Washu suggested.

"_Inter dimensional space?_" Gloria questioned in confusion.

Washu nodded. "That's where you were when I found you and brought you here..." She shook her head as she saw the expressions on the girls' faces. "Don't tell me... If you weren't using some kind of dimensional teleporter...?" Their faces told her they hadn't.

"A weapon of some kind..." Washu concluded.

After exchanging a glance at Chibi Jupiter, Gloria nodded. If this was not the enemy, perhaps she could help them get home...

* * *

"You've done well Gralla." Phantos congratulated his servant. "I find three senshi eliminated an acceptable exchange for the loss of one youma. Is there any chance of repairing the dimension gun before our planned assault on Serenity's palace?"

"I am afraid not, my lord. It will take two or three weeks to replace all the damaged components." Gralla reported.

Phantos listened impassively. "I see." He said. "Nevertheless..." He brightened. "It has served me well. The attack will be launched as scheduled." Phantos informed as his eyes shone in anticipation. _Very soon Serenity! Your kingdom will be mine..._

* * *

"I _Can't_ believe it!" Rei cried in anguish. "How can they be gone just like that?" Mina and Makoto also had the same shocked disbelief on their faces.

"Do not despair Rei... There is still Hope." Sailor Pluto spoke. "Remember Brooke?" She asked Rei gently. Rei nodded.

"I have not yet detected any shift in the timestream... That can only mean that they are all still alive somewhere." Pluto told them all. "The future is not yet lost. We must have hope..."

* * *

"So can you help us get home?" Annika asked Washu anxiously after the three girls were done relating where they had come from and how they had arrived in the void when Washu had found them.

Washu nodded. "I think so... In theory, it should be quite simple. All we have to do is locate the universe you came from and then my interdimensional transporter will be able to return you with little difficulty." Washu sighed. "The problem is that it will take time to locate your exact universe... Infinity is a pretty big number to search through you know."

Gloria put a supportive arm around Annika as Chibi Mars turned pale at the news.

"However..." Washu added. "I can set up a search program. It _will_ probably take a few days to find the right universe... But we will find it. I promise you. In the meantime you three girls are welcome to stay here. I just need to call my favorite little guinea pig and let him and his father and grandfather know we have guests."

"Guinea pig?" Gloria exchanged glances with Daisy. _Just what sort of place is this...? _They wondered.

A few minutes later, Ryoko and Ayeka were complaining loudly indeed...

_"What? Washu wants to bring more girls into this house?"_ Ryoko exclaimed. "Counting Her Royal Lowness, we've got too many strays already!" She said shooting a glance at Ayeka.

_"They're probably riffraff just like you Ryoko!"_ Ayeka shot back.

_"Wait a minute! Both of you!" _Tenchi hollered, quieting them momentarily. "You didn't let me finish." He said in frustation. "They arrived here on accident and they're just kids anyway." He informed glaring at them. "The oldest is only eleven and the other two aren't even ten. _So calm down will you?"_

"I think it would be nice to have some girls my age around here!" Sasami perked up.

"Myia!" Ryo Ohki added in agreement.

Tenchi smiled. _"Okay Washu! You can bring them out now!"_ Tenchi called out.

The door to Washu's lab opened and Washu escorted the three girls out into the living room. They had reverted from their senshi forms and Daisy and Gloria were looking about curious. Annika meanwhile hesitating and staying behind the other girls.

"Gee... Kinda small." Gloria commented. _That lab looked HUGE! But the rest of this place looks like it could fit inside the main ballroom._

"I don't know." Daisy replied. "I like it."

Gloria noticed the scrutinizing looks coming from Ayeka and Ryoko. She walked right over to the Cyane haired pirate. "So who are you?" She asked.

_Brassy one..._ Ryoko thought. "I'm Ryoko, The Devil Caller." She replied with a grin.

_Uh huh..._Gloria thought._ Like that's supposed to impress me? _

Don't let her try to intimidate you with that She's just a washed up old demon..." Ayeka cut in.

Ryoko gave a nasty look at Ayeka. Gloria smiled to herself. "So just how old are you anyway?" She asked.

_You little upstart! _Ryoko strained to get her annoyance under control, knowing that it only fed Ayeka's amusement. "Didn't your mother ever teach you not to ask questions like that?"

"Gee." Gloria stared at her. "That old huh?"

_Why that little! _Ryoko seethed._ She's rude, obnoxious... _Ryoko thought, sensing a kindred spirit. _I think I like this kid! _

Daisy rolled her eyes and chose to ignore Gloria as best as possible and turned to Tenchi and Sasami. _He's kinda cute..._ She thought for a brief moment with an embarrassed grin. "Hi! I'm Daisy! Um... We're kind of hungry about now... If someone could show me where the kitchen is, I'm a pretty good cook."

"Sure!" Sasami answered. "I'm Sasami! it's nice to meet you! I was just about ready to start fixing dinner! Follow me!"

Daisy nodded, but as Sasami began to lead Daisy to the kitchen, Ryo Ohki jumped down from Sasami's shoulder. "Myia." She said to Sasami and looked at the Violet haired girl still standing next to Washu...

_Oh momma! _Annika thought._ I miss you momma...

* * *

_

**To Be Continued**


	3. Chapter 3

Once again, a **BIG **round of thanks for all my readers. Without all of you, there wouldn't be much point in this, now would there?

Reviews and comments are always appreciated.

**

* * *

No Need For Chibi Scouts: Chapter 3** **

* * *

**The next morning, Ayeka was steaming mad. _"Ryoko! I know you did it! You might as well just admit it right now you scoundrel, because you aren't going to get away with it!"_

Ryoko sat on the couch looking at the TV with a self satisfied smile on her face, not even turning to look at the infuriated Ayeka. "Did what princess?" She asked in an innocent tone.

"You know very well what you did!" Ayeka stated angrily. "I went down to the onsen to take a nice relaxing bath and when I started to lather my shampoo, I found my hands sticking together! _Someone..._Ryoko... mixed glue into my shampoo bottle!"

Ryoko turned around and looked at Ayeka with an insufferable smile. Ayeka was standing with her hair disheveled and her hands dried out from the rubbing alcohol Sasami had used to break down the glue. In Ayeka's view, the only saving graces were that she hadn't yet gotten it into her hair when the cement had begun to bond her hands together and that Lord Tenchi was working in the field and had not seen her in such a state.

Ryoko only grinned wider at Ayeka. "You know I would truly love to take credit for this Ayeka... Who ever did this has a true gift... But I'm afraid that I've been here all morning." She said. "Isn't that right Gloria?"

"Yep!" Gloria answered from another chair. _Boy she's good! _Gloria thought. After sensing a kindred spirit in Gloria, it had been Ryoko's idea to sabotage the shampoo, but it had been Gloria who had carried out the actual operation. It had gone off without a hitch and the fact that this Princess Ayeka seemed even more prissy than Hope while being as bossy and uptight as Daisy made it all the more fun. "I think you should probably ask Daisy." Gloria suggested. "She's sneaky enough to pull something like that."

Ayeka looked at them perplexed and confounded. She really didn't believe that Ryoko could possibly be innocent, but she did; unfortunately, appear to have an alibi. Ayeka pondered this, sighing. "It would seem I would need to have a word with young Miss Kino..." She said after a moment and then stalked off to find her.

After Ayeka had passed out of earshot, Ryoko and Gloria grinned madly at each other. "Stick with me kid!" Ryoko said. "We'll go places!"

* * *

A short time later, Daisy was protesting very strenuously indeed...

"Of course I didn't touch your shampoo! I'll bet it was _Gloria_! She does stuff like that alll the time! Like the time she put soap on the bottom of my shoes and the time she put glue in Maggie's chair in the palace dining hall. She's _always _doing stuff like that!"

Ayeka paused thoughtful for a moment. It made sense she realized and nodded her head. Ryoko had found a partner for her schemes...

Daisy waited as Ayeka considered what she had said. "I should go knock Gloria right on her butt, trying to pin this on me!" Daisy growled. Surprisingly, Ayeka smiled and shook her head.

"It would seem that Ryoko and Miss Gloria have formed an alliance of sorts. I think perhaps we might turn the tables on those two jokers... If you are interested...?" Ayeka suggested with a cold smile.

Daisy grinned. "Where do I sign?" She asked...

* * *

Meanwhile, Annika had begun to tentatively explore around the grounds.

"Myia?" Ryo Ohki looked up at Annika questioningly. She could tell this was a very sensitive child. Perhaps there was not much she could do for Annika, but Ryo Ohki's feelings told her that this was where she needed to be for now.

Annika looked down at the strange and funny little creature that Miss Washu had called a 'Cabbit' The look in the eyes of the half bunny, half cat like creature reminding her of Stardust when the kitten was worried about her. Annika wondered how Stardust was and if they would ever see each other again.

They rounded the corner and came across what seemed to be a work shed..

_"Okay Mihoshi, I think the regulator is fixed. When I tell you to, open the injector valve..."_ Annika recognized the voice of Detective Kiyone, whom she had been introduced to the day before. The voice of her partner; Detective Mihoshi, readily replied with a sing-song note that made Annika smile as she crouched by the corner, curious.

_"I'm ready when you are!" _The blonde haired woman answered cheerfully. _She's nice! _Annika thought. _she reminds me a little of Aunt Serenity._

_"Okay Mihoshi." _Kiyone's voice came, muffled from inside the large piece of machinery they were working on. _"Ready... Now!" _Kiyone said.

_"Okay! Here goes!" _From her point of concealment, Annika could see Mihoshi turn a small wheel about a half turn. As she did so, the machine whined in protest and sparks and smoke began to come out of it...

_"Mihoshi! That's too far!' _Kiyone's voice called out in alarm and irritation. _Shut it down!" _

**_FOOM! _**A plume of thick smoke erupted from the machine.

Annika watched as Mihoshi hurriedly turned the wheel hard in the opposite direction as the machine went dead and then a sooty faced Kiyone emerged from underneath and the woman turned on her partner.

**_"YOU IDIOT!"_** Kiyone yelled. _"You were only supposed to open it just a little bit! Not crank it full open! What the hell is a matter with you"_

Annika flinched as she watched. _"I'm sorry Kiyone." _The blonde haired woman apologized with her head down then looked up at her partner. _"We can still fix it though..." _Mihoshi said, eager to try again.

Kiyone scowled at the offending piece of machinery. _"No Mihoshi. **I** will fix this. You just get out of here." _Kiyone told her. Annika watched as Mihoshi dejectedly nodded and left through a door connecting to the main house. Kiyone watched her go and turned away with a sigh. As she did so, she noticed Annika huddled by the corner looking very nervously at her. _Great going Makibi... _She thought and smiled wanly. "Hello... What are you doing there?" She asked Annika. She could see Annika trembling slightly.

"I... I'm sorry! We were just looking..." Annika stammered out.

_Probably didn't see much. _Kiyone thought. _Just me making an ass of myself... _She walked over in resignation and crouched down infront of Annika and gently lifted the child's chin, Looking into her violet eyes. "I shouldn't have yelled at her like that." She said. and shook her head as she considered it. "It really wasn't even her fault." Kiyone admitted. "I should have told her to only open it a little bit. She was only doing what I asked her to. You'd think with her knack for accidents that I'd start doing a better job of anticipating these things..."

"Mihoshi is a really sweet person and she always tries hard in everything she does... And I think I owe my best friend an apology." Kiyone said finally. "Will you help me find her?" Kiyone asked.

Annika slowly nodded and then Kiyone truly smiled. "Thanks." She said."I'd appreciate that." She stood up and reached a hand out to Annika, who took it cautiously. "Come on Annika." She said. "I _think_ I know where to find her..."

* * *

Back in their home reality, Annika's mother concentrated on the fire as she hoped to glimpse the whereabouts of her daughter and the others, or at least glimpse their return. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned suddenly to see two ethereal like figures behind her. She gasped as she recognized the one who had touched her.

**_"Momma!"_**

**_

* * *

To Be Continued..._**


	4. Chapter 4

I am picking this story back up. I will not allow the bitter words of someone who refuses to offer _**CONSTRUCTIVE**_ criticism or dare to _**CREATE **_their own work for public scrutiny rather than try to tear down another's efforts to permanently stall this or any work of mine.

Reviews and constructive comments are always appreciate. Even if you dislike my writing, as long as the criticism is offered in a constructive manner I'm good with it.

**

* * *

No Need For Chibi Scouts: Chapter 4**

* * *

**_"Momma!"_**

The woman smiled gently. "Yes Rei chan**_. _**I'm here."

"Oh momma..." Rei cried. "My baby... "

"That is why I'm here baby." Fusae Hino said as she held her daughter. "Annika is safe. She will come home I promise you!"

"Where is my baby momma?"

Fusae turned to the second figure. The woman's regalia almost a footnote to the her serene and regal bearing. Gentle eyes held Rei's rapt attention.

"Hello Rei. I am Tsunami of Jurai. Your Annika and Daisy and Gloria are all safe and in the care of good people who will bring them home soon. This I promise."

"Take me to her please!"

"I am sorry... My power is great but your body would not survive. Only mastery of great science can bring you what you desire."

"Rei..." Fusae stroked her hair. "I know will be painfully difficult to wait, but I swear she will return soon. I can bring her a message if you wish?"

Rei finally nodded shakily. "Please tell Annika mama loves her and misses her very much! Hug her for me please?"

Her mother's spirit nodded. "I will.... Rei?"

"Yes momma?"

"Do not fear... A kindred soul watches over her...."

* * *

Meanwhile in the Masaki house, Ryoko and Gloria listened as Ayeka and Daisy hurtled accusations and insults at each other.

"Girls!" Katsuhito's stern voice admonished them both. "No killing in the house!"

"Fine!" Daisy replied. "I don't need powers to take care of her!"

"Nor will my power be necessary to punish you for your misdeeds!"

"Bring it on lady!"

"Oooh! We got them so good!" Gloria grinned at the sound.

"Yep.... Maybe we'll let them off the hook in a bit... Maybe." Ryoko said in satisfaction.

* * *

Meantime Mihoshi was sitting in her room. Her favorite comedy was on but she wasn't really paying any attention to it.

Once again she had screwed up. She _wanted_ to help but she was always ruining things. Of course Kiyone was mad. She; Mihoshi, was a useless menace...

A small person sat down beside her. "My mama says my god-mama used to be the clumsiest person alive She also said Aunt Usagi is also the kindest and bravest person she ever knew."

"She wasn't always messing up like me I'll bet." Mihoshi said looking at her fingers.

"Mama says she was always messing up... That's what scared her. Mama didn't want to lose her best friend to a klutz out she said.'

Mihoshi raised her head slightly at this. "What happened to her?"

"She's Queen of the World now." Annika replied matter of factly.

"Queen of the World..." Kiyone's voice spoke from the doorway. "Not bad... Better her than someone like me you know." She stepped inside and sat on the floor next to her best friend. 'I'm sorry Mihoshi... I should never have yelled at you like that and truth is the accident was my fault.... I need to know.... Can you forgive me?"

Mihoshi turned surprised to look at Kiyone. "But I messed up!"

"No... I did. As I recall you followed my instructions perfectly. It was MY fault... And Please.... I ...Forgive me?"

Mihoshi eagerly nods.

"Thanks partner! Now I foresee the three of us at the ice cream parlor with the biggest sundaes they've got! Come on! Let's go!"

* * *

**_To Be Continued..._**


	5. Chapter 5 Promises

After another long delay, it is well past time to get back in the saddle with this story. In this installment Ayeka and Daisy begin retaliation, also Phantos prepares his assault, Washu gets closer to being able to get the girls home, and Annika gets a special visitor.

Reviews and constructive comments are always appreciate.

**No Need For Chibi Scouts: Chapter 5**

The next morning in the Masaki household began with Gloria getting an unexpected shower as she stumbled into the bathroom and a bucket placed above the door tipped over and drenched her with cold water. "Gah!"

As she reached for a towel she noticed Daisy looking at the now empty bucket in apparent disappointment. ''Aw man! I thought I had her!"

''YOU did this?" Gloria demanded.

"Well yeah but I was trying to get Ayeka... Sorry bout that...'' Daisy shrugged. "Oh... excuse me.. I need to get in here..." She moved past a dripping Gloria and closed the bathroom door.

Meantime in the kitchen Ryoko was rummaging around for some crackers. She opened one of the upper cupboard doors and...

**_"AYEKA!"_**

Princess Ayeka yawned coming down stairs. Her eyes went wide. "What happened to YOU? You look a bit pale..." She chuckled as Ryoko's face was covered in flour.

"I assume this is YOUR handiwork Ayeka?" Ryoko growled.

"Oh yes..." Ayeka said with feigned apology. "Sorry. I was going after that Kino Girl. She's been making herself quite at home in our kitchen. So I set a flour bomb for her. I had to set it up high so Sasami didn't set it off you know. I just don't trust that girl in here. I suspect she may try to sabotage our food...'" She patted Ryoko on the back and handed her a kitchen towel. "We're at war Ryoko... Keep your eyes sharp!" She walked away from a fuming Ryoko. _Revenge is sweet_.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in the Senshi universe...**

Phantos stood with satisfaction as he looked over his troops. It had taken him years to build up his forces for the day now nearly at hand. Hired mercenaries... Renegade youma... Robotic constructs... All of them now waiting his order to destroy the Crystal Palace. Now it was time. Time to end Serenity's misguided rule. Mankind was a predator and yet she insisted upon denying humanity's very nature for her ideals of utopia. That would end very soon.

Beside his Lord, Gralla smiled.

* * *

**Back in the Masaki household that night...**

Annika stirred in her sleep. She could not shake a feeling that something bad was about to happen but then she sensed something else. A presence. It reached out offering comfort.

_Don't be afraid Annika. Everything will be alright I promise._

_I remember you from before... When I fell that time... Are you my grandma?_

_Yes Annika. I saw your momma yesterday. She misses you. Everyone misses all of you very much._

_Will we ever get home grandma?_

_Very soon I promise! _

_Something bad is going to happen... I can feel it._

Her grandmother's visage shook her head. _I know it feels bad and yes there is a dark presence at work but you must trust that other forces are also at work as well. I promise you it will be alright. Now sleep tight Little One. Your mama loves you._

The spirit of Fusae Hino kissed her granddaughter goodnight and turned back to Tsunami who was patiently waiting behind her.

"I wish there was more I could do for them both."

"In the fullness of time." Tsunami smiled at her gently. _"_In the fullness of time..."_  
_

* * *

**In Washu's lab...**

Washu's QUantum Interdimensional Positional tracking System had been going non-stop since the arrival of the Chibi Senshi and now a loud beep sounded alerting its creator that it had; indeed, found a match to the quantum signatures referenced. Now the resident genius double checked the machine's findings and confirmed the match. The next step was to calculate the strength of the field that Washu would have to generate in order to safely effect a dimensional transport. After running the rather simple equations she frowned.

"That's gonna be a lot of juice." She murmured.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
